Jacob Wright
"I'm gonna tell you how it is. Some people in this world are a plague, and I invite you to join me in being the treatment as treatments are more profitable than cures." Jacob was constantly told by his father that America was the greatest country on Earth, and was to be protected from their list of groups deemed enemies of the USA. These included the average Communists, Terrorists, autonomous threats, and etc. Jacob took this very seriously, but was unable to live up to anything except to what he is now: dead. 'Basic Information' Jacob was born at an unknown date and thus no one knew his actual age. Although it is known he is in this 30's and was born in Miami, Florida. Living through his rough school days, picking on kids and harassing his teachers. He made it through school, and enlisted for the Army as soon as he was given the opportunity. After only being in the Army for one tour, he was discharged on his request that "the Army wasn't satisfactory". Soon after, Jacob lost connection with his family after his father died of a heart attack. To this, he promised to make America it's finest in his honor. Disappointed in himself, he went into alcoholism and became more aggressive, but refusing to attempt drugs and narcotics to keep a clear conscience. After years of his miserable struggle, he got a call on his cell phone offering "pure excitement for the well being of America" and gladly accepted the offer. Armed with two handguns and a mask of a bald eagle he received in a package, he set off to his amusement to clear out a gang operation of Russians in the slums. From that day on he received more calls to eliminate different gangs, thugs, and other miscreants which none were of both white skin and American born. He always responded in the most blunt and brutal force he desired to use all these years. Though corrupted by the thrill of mass-murder he led himself to commit other heinous crimes by stealing from nearby stores and raping innocent women he found attractive. A few more years of delving into criminal infamy, he found out of someone similar to him, although not nearly as hellish, who had led the movement so long ago in 1989. In honor of this person, and in memorial to his father, Jacob splits his way through the "enemies of the USA" leaving behind a bloody and horrid trail of terror to his victims and citizens of the nation alike. By the time Animas began to emerge, a much darker threat also surfaced. It has been many years since Kari Frost slew Jacob in self defense and most everyone had forgotten about him, especially Kari herself. A fanatical group of people congregated together to fulfill his legacy and end the life of the one who ended his. They were the Cult of Jacob Wright. 'Trivia' *Jacob had one follower who joined him who was known by "Jodie", and she dressed like he did. Jodie eventually became corrupt to the point that Jacob lost trust in her fidelity, and became almost schizophrenic with paranoia. Jacob killed Jodie who he admits having some feelings for her, although he claims they were very little *Being the bald eagle was not his decision, but Jacob soon admired it and modified it with a voice changer to conceal his real tone of voice, which very few people actually know how his real voice sounds *Jacob, during his senior year in college, broke ties with a girl he had been friends with since freshman year of high school for reasons he has trouble explaining. Often times he uses her as an excuse for befriending Jodie as he does for drinking *''Does he inspire you? Does he set an example of an American Hero? Call this number for more information!'' ''''Song Category:Significant Characters Category:Jacob and his Following